forhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Nobushi/Main
"Villages far from the safety of our castle still need protection. But how can our armies protect the people when we samurai are so few? Nobushi: elegant, aggressive fighters with the lightest of armors and the most exotic of weapons: the naginata. They seem hardly battle ready, but looks, in this case, are profoundly deceiving. They keep our wilds safe and we don't even know who they are." Nobushi are a playable hero class in For Honor. Description The defenders of the villages too far from the Imperial City for the army to reach. They are elegant fighters with a curious weapon. They have the lightest armor that allows them to move like the wind but cannot take a lot of damage. But don’t let their appearance fool you, they are one of the most effective fighters the Samurai have. https://forhonor.ubisoft.com/game/en-US/game-info/heroes/nobushi.aspx Armor The nobushi appears to be mostly wearing leather and cloth with a gray knee-length coat on top. They possess two small sode, Japanese shoulder protectors, on their shoulders. They wear a mouthless noh mask and amigasa hat. Weapon Naginata - The naginata is a long weapon consisting of a wooden shaft topped with a curved blade, with a round handguard (tsuba) between the blade and shaft. It is an extremely versatile weapon in the hands of a trained warrior and can be used to stab, bash, or hook enemies. Trivia *The Nobushi's description matches that of the Onna-bugeisha (女武芸者; lit. "female martial artists"), female warriors, typically of nobility, who were part of the bushi (samurai) class, partaking in battles along samurai men in times of need. They were trained in the use of weapons so that they can protect their household, family and honour during times of war. **While the onna-bugeisha used the same weapons as their male counterpart, the naginata was the most popular weapon-of-choice for them. Being used by many famous onna-bugeisha, the naginata has been the iconic image of a woman warrior in pop culture. **"Nobushi" (野武士) roughly translates into English as "Outsider Warrior" or "Civilian Warrior." The word "野" was also used in reference to areas outside the main castle. *While the naginata were used by all samurai, they were most often associated with women, as the extended length effectively made up for their general lack of strength and size when fighting katana-armed male opponents. *The emote "Thriller" may be a reference to Michael Jackson's song of the same name. The pose Nobushi makes is seen countless times in the song's music video. Executions *"Snapmare" refers to the wrestling move of the same name, which Nobushi performs as the first part of the execution. Nobushi puts her back to her victim, bringing her arm up behind her victim's head, only to then flip them over her shoulder onto their back. *"Haato no Joou" (ハートの女王) translates to "Queen of Hearts." *"Oikase" (おいかせ) translates to "Tailwind." **"Oikase" is an older way of pronouncing "oikaze" (追い風; lit. "chasing wind"), representing the time when the Japanese language had not incorporated sonant marks, known as "dakuten" (濁点) in Japanese, in their written language. **"Oikase" may also be a misspelling of "oikaese" (追い返せ) which can mean "repel" or "drive away." *"Ohisama no Kataki" (お日様の仇) translates to "Adversary of the Sun." *"Kuroyuri no Mai" (黒百合の舞) translates to "Black Lily Dance." Quoteshttps://redd.it/5um0u9 *'Japanese: '其方に死を (Sonata ni shi wo) - English: "I give you death!" **Poke the Nest finisher *'Japanese': 推して参る (Oshite mairu) - English: "Here we go!" **Cobra Strike